Private Practice
by flo4ever
Summary: Kaoru skips class and ends up being scolded by Kenshin, who plans to do more than just that. AU, One-shot.


**Private Practice**

By flo4ever

* * *

**Summary: Kaoru skips class and ends up being scolded by Kenshin, who plans to do more than just that. AU, One-shot.**

**Listening to: Play this game with me - Krezip**

**Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns the wonderfulness that is Rurouni Kenshin. I simply borrow his characters for my own depraved satisfaction.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kaoru glared at the stretch of polished floor as she grabbed wooden sword, swinging it over her shoulder. She scanned the lesson plan, taking note of all the practiced moves, fishing out the easiest one to do. Finally, she slammed the clipboard back onto the edge of the table and leaned forward, swinging the bokken into both hands, grasping it tightly, taking aim.

A swoosh of wind echoed over the music as she brought the sword down in one swift strike, sliding through air. Kaoru straightened and looked around again, spotting the bar in a corner. She leaned forward and delivered a swift blow to a nonexistent enemy, forcing it back.

Kaoru turned and lined herself up, hitting the table with enough force to send it toppling, landing hard to the side. She smiled to herself and pushed away from the table, grabbing her bokken and swung it sideways, whirling to look around the empty basement, to the boom box blasting the loudest music she didn't even know.

"She lives," Kaoru heard a deep voice rising above the music.

"Go away," she responded, turning around, grabbing a shinai from the wall, and walked over to the wan lit bar.

"I have nowhere to be. I knew you were here, though."

"What do you want, Kenshin," she asked, walking around and plopping down in one of the burgundy chairs, crossing her legs and looking up at him as he paced around the table, looking around the room. His gaze finally settled on her.

"I missed you today," he said, recognizing the two wooden swords resting against the bar.

Kaoru glanced at the pieces of wood and shrugged, looking back at him. She never liked to practice with shinai, so Professor Seijouro had agreed to let her stash her bokken at the school.

Kenshin looked around the room again, turning to frown at Kaoru's figure. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just listening to some music," Kaoru answered, glancing to the table from the corner of her eye, "destroying school property..."

"Skipping practice," Kenshin finished for her as she stiffened, lifting her hand up in a silent salute to him, then throwing it back to lazily wave him over.

Kenshin chuckled, pulling off his jacket and tossing it on the bar, looking around him with interest, running his hands through his lengthy hair. Kaoru regarded him quietly, knowing he had just come from outside, the wind tousling his gorgeous deep scarlet locks. Just looking at his appearance sent shivers running through her body, making her glance down and blush, putting the thought to rest as quickly as it had risen.

"My only question here would be why you're down here doing this, when you could've easily come to class today." Kenshin asked, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking at her expectantly with strained eyes.

Kaoru took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the table. "This is the basement, Kenshin," she reminded him and pulled the table upright, effortlessly. "I'm not bothering anyone."

"I don't care about that," Kenshin said, his gaze hot on her as she pressed up against the table, grabbing the clipboard before it slid off. "I wanted to know why. I've never seen you skip kendo before."

"No offense, Kenshin," Kaoru responded without looking at him, putting the list down and walked over to him. "But it really isn't any of your business."

"All right," Kenshin raised his hands. "Skipping just doesn't seem so...you. You're too moral."

"You think I'm too moral?" Kaoru asked, suddenly looking up, her cerulean eyes cutting.

"Yeah," Kenshin said bluntly. "And refined."

Kaoru nodded silently, rubbing her hands, one eyebrow raised regally. "Maybe so," she conceded after a moment, standing, glancing at Kenshin. "I'm still allowed to kick ass once and a while, aren't I?"

With that she tossed the shinai at him, a small smile appearing on her mouth at his shocked look. He caught the sword deftly and looked at her, a large number of questions in his curious violet eyes.

"Want to play, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, walking past the chairs, picking up her bokken from along the bar, turning around to look at him.

Kenshin twisted the smooth wood in his hands, not knowing what to think of this. He was liking it though, and he decided it was time to push the bounds. He came down her for a reason. He would make her see.

"Yeah," he replied huskily, walking around the table, leveling his gaze on her. "What do you suggest we play?" He winked at her.

"Just spar with me Kenshin," Kaoru said, not looking at him, but at the table. "Is that good for you?"

Kenshin observed her suspiciously, not willing to get lured into whatever game she thought she was playing. She took her stance, leaning over the table, sticking the tip of her tongue between her lips in concentration. His eyes wandered over her face, to her raven black hair, discovering the sharp v neck shirt she was wearing and finding that he suddenly couldn't pull his gaze away.

When she finally rushed forward, she swung the bokken at him, pushing him back, abruptly snapping him back to the present. She held the wooden sword to his chest, smirking victoriously. "You lose."

Unfazed, Kenshin reached out, wrapping his rough hand around her small one and bringing himself up in front of her, not lifting his gaze from her face. She smiled at him, leaning against the table, lifting her weapon as he aimed, delivering a shattering blow to her bokken, watching it slide across the floor and collide with the resting shinai on the wall, scattering them in all directions.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, watching the last blade fall to the floor.

Kenshin glanced up at her and gave her a grin of flashing teeth. "You sure you're ready for this, little shihandai?"

"Yes," he heard Kaoru growl. She frowned at his smirk and pushed herself off the table, "I think you may have the slight advantage, Red," Kaoru said, picking up her blade. "I am not as strong as you are."

He smiled, shaking his head as he surveyed her body. "Strength ain't got nothing to do with it."

Kenshin leaned over the table, taking a defensive stance as Kaoru glared at him. "I did not ask for your opinion," Kaoru snapped, narrowing her eyes at Kenshin from across the table. He looked up at her, surprised, and leaned back.

"It's just a fact, shihandai," he said, watching her carefully.

"Do not call me that," Kaoru demanded, crossing her arms defensively.

He laughed and shook his head, leaning against the table, spreading his hands against the hard wood. "Okay, Kaaoorruu," he paused, watching her like a hawk now. "Tell me truthfully. Why are you down here?"

"I told you, Kenshin," Kaoru began, but he cut her off with another hard laugh.

"Oh no," he rumbled, squeezing his hands against the wood, feeling the polished grains against his fingertips. He could smell her, and it was sweet. Anger and sweat mixed with a tingling scent, something he could never quite place, and the thinking about it made him crave the smell only more.

She observed him warily, glancing quickly at his set face and down at the sword in her trembling hand.

"Tell me straight out," Kenshin said, demanding it. Yet she refused to give.

"Wouldn't have anything at all to do with me kissing you?" He asked, smiling at her expression. He had hit the nail right on the head.

"Get real, Kenshin," Kaoru groaned, turning around and setting her bokken against the wall behind her, attempting to calm her blazing cheeks. "Not everything is that simplistic."

"Oh really," Kenshin asked, frowning at her and putting his shinai down.

"Really," Kaoru shot back, turning around and heading back to the table, where Kenshin was, leaning against the side with a smug look on his face.

"All right," Kaoru challenged, stopping in front of him. "What about you, Mr. Himura?"

He smiled at her sharp words, crossing his arms in front of him. "What?"

"Did you want a repeat performance? Is that why you are here? Is it because you want the rest of the school to see me panting after you?"

He frowned at her and uncrossed his arms, firmly placing them on the table. Instead of answering, he took another step her way, his voice louder so he could be heard above the pumping music. "Are you down here with the music cranked to the highest level because you don't want to think about me?"

"I am not thinking about you," Kaoru snapped, taking a bold step forward, forcing her head up to look into Kenshin's face.

"Maybe not," Kenshin answered tauntingly, "but I'm damn sure that's why you've been avoiding me."

The sparring match was lost. Kaoru took another step closer, ponytail swaying just slightly, tipping her head to see him in her unclear vision. "I am not avoiding you." She said, a dangerous glint in her dilated sapphire eyes.

"Believe what you want," Kenshin said simply, leaning forward, letting his eyes drift down her body slowly, taking her in all at once. She stood before him, a confused frown on her lips, and then she let him have it.

"I do not believe you have any room to talk," Kaoru started, shaking her black hair, crossing her arms over her chest, making his eyes drift down to her cleavage. "Tell me you only came down here to see where I was, or to simply spar with me. Tell me you weren't thinking about kissing me again, because you obviously find it very hard to stay away from me."

He could hear her talking, and her words were even somewhat registering, maybe making him see a slight shade of red, but he wasn't exactly paying attention. He would've been lying to himself if he had come down to the school dojo just to train. They both knew the other was right. Seeing Kaoru talking to Enishi made him infuriated, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that he shouldn't have kissed her, that he couldn't stake his claim like that. Yet, here she was, still proving her point very well by sliding up closer to him and tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she paused to stare at him.

"What are you looking at?" She finally asked, putting her hands on her hips, nearly losing her footage under his penetrating stare. He reached out without thinking, pulling her up and closer, her scent tumbling over him, over his arms and to his nostrils, enveloping him.

"I was looking at you," Kenshin answered honestly, only receiving a laugh from her, who seemed content to let him hold her up against him. Her ebony hair fell over her shoulders, a few locks getting in her face, and he moved to push them away from her bright, cerulean eyes. Her laughter halted suddenly, being replaced with an almost confused look as she gazed up at him.

"What about me?" Kaoru asked, turning warm under his hot eyes.

"Everything," he whispered, catching the back of her head in one hand, twisting her thick hair through his fingers, the other firmly holding her against him. In a swift movement, he lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips over hers softly.

"Stop me, Kaoru," he growls in her face, grasping her hair so hard it hurts, but she strains forward, eyes bright with want.

"No, Kenshin," she whispers back, letting out a sudden cry as he pulls her head back with a roar, lowering his head to her neck, stopping just before he grazes her skin, breath hot on her throat. She lets out a sigh at the feel of it, the hot whispers playing over her skin, urging her to press closer to him, her hands desperately trailing up his muscular back.

He allows himself a cocky grin, his mouth brushing over her throat, tasting the dried sweat. He roams up her neck, urgently savoring her, trying to keep his need at bay.

She lets out a low moan as his hands move over her, fingers spreading, gripping. His lilac eyes are passionate, memorizing her movements in response to him, staring into her face as she struggles, trying to move closer, her blunt nails digging desperately into his back.

They look at each other for a moment, as though dazed, breathing heavily. She brings her head closer, trying to draw him in, her mouth hovering over his as he holds her tightly, hands pulling her securely against him. His mouth brushes over hers, finally feeling her, their breath meeting soundlessly in the middle of the room.

"Breathe," he utters into her mouth, parting her lips with his.

With a deep growl, he pulls her to him, capturing her mouth roughly as she surged forward, pressing herself up to his body. He could feel the hard edge of the table pressing against him and in one motion he picks Kaoru up and turned them around, setting her down on the wooden fixture.

Kaoru pushes her hands through his hair, holding herself to him, wrapping her long, jean clad legs around his hips tightly as he ran his hands up her waist, bunching the material of her shirt and exposing her soft skin.

She let out a small moan as he deepened the kiss, then broke free, moving down her neck to kiss the curve of her collar bone lightly, smiling against her skin as she leaned back, her hair cascading in waves behind her. He came down to the v-neck of the shirt and, with a strangled grunt, lifted the entire shirt, pulling it off her in one swift movement. He could feel the muscles in his arms twitch to move as he ran his hands over her heated skin, feeling her tremble against him as she pushed herself up, grasping the bottom of his own black shirt and pulling it up. He lifted his arms and helped her pull the pointless article of clothing away, depositing it next to her baby blue shirt on the floor as she ran her fingers up his chiseled chest. She let a smile sweep over her lips as he suppressed a small groan. She smoothed her hands over his torso, letting them crawl back into his hair and drag his head down to hers.

He nestled one hand up in her hair, tangling it in the mass of silk, while the other freely roamed down to her hip, testing her carefully as she scooted closer, sliding her tongue over his lips, tasting him eagerly.

She jumped as both hands tightly gripped her hips, bringing another rush of warmth down her body as he kissed her, pushing her further onto the table. Kenshin let out a hoarse groan, lifting her up again and laying her down on the flat surface, pushing himself up on top of her, crawling up her body, stopping to taste her skin along her stomach, over her crimson lace bra. She sucked in a breath as he undid the front clasp, his eyes flickering up to her face before he kissed his way up to her throat, resting both hands against the wood on either side of her head, holding himself just barely above her.

He paused there for just a moment, watching her, breathing heavily. She was humming with electricity, running her hands down his stomach to grasp the brown worn belt around his waist. He smiled at her breathless face, pushing the stray locks from her forehead and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"God, you're so gorgeous," he uttered, and she stopped, smiling up at him.

Pushing herself up, she met his mouth with hers, pulling him down on top of her, rolling over in an attempt to shed their jeans when the makeshift shoji slid open.

"What the…"

* * *

***shifty eyes* Awwwh they can't catch a break! Reviews might give them a second chance...**

**Evil, I know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
